Fried foods are very appealing to many consumers, and the appeal stems from the flavors, aromas, textures, and colors created by the product formulation and the frying process. Although appealing, the potential health hazards related to fried foods have caused concern among many consumers.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with prior art foods and methods of preparing the foods and provides for a method of making a cooked food having a fried appearance.